Duel Revolution
by DarkNight238
Summary: This is the journal from the main character. The journal talks about his own personal experiences when it comes to the Duel Revolution and the subsequent time after it. What is the Duel Revolution? Well you are going to have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Entry One** – 24 January 2089

My name, well I suppose that I should tell you this since you are reading my journal. Scott Hartland. But I also go by the name "The Blazing Knight".

Not exactly the most awe inspiring name that you have ever heard but it has suited me for the past 30 years. And as far as the other name goes, I'll tell you about that throughout this journal.

Now you are probably wondering why I am writing this entry into this journal. I guess it is because I feel a need to pass along what I have experienced to anothers so they would have some idea of what has happened to this world.

"This world?" you ask yourself. Yes, this world that we currently live had to start somewhere. This one in particular started when the "DuRev" happened. When I say "DuRev'. I am referring to the Duel Revolution. When the world stopped basing their rivalries around money, land and resources and started settling their differences with duels.

This idea came about after the last world war which decimated most of the world population. The worlds remaining governments realized that the way they interacted with each other and solved problems had to change. This is because inherently humans will always try to destroy themselves and each other. While the prior will always be a personal choice, the latter needed to change. The government from the country formally known as the United States of the Americas, the government from the country formerly known as Arafrica, the government from the country formerly known as the United Asian Empire and the country of Atlantis came together it what was left of the city of Tegucigalpa. There, among the ruins of the once thriving metropolis, the remaining leaders of their neo-countries signed treaties and agreements outlawing world war and setting down the rules for future disagreements. Realizing that the human race was one war away from annihilation, the leaders agreed to the rules of an old card game, of all things, as the basis to settle these disagreements.

That was the beginning of the DuRev and what has lead to the world we live in today.

Now before you think that everything turned out to be "fine and dandy" because of what was agreed upon, you should probably keep reading. You'll hear of not only about the great duels that I witnessed and participated in, but of all the sordid details of what went on when there were no duels. That, my friend, just may be the most interesting part of this whole entire journal.

I do not apologize for anything that I write in here nor will I back peddle from my opinions. I will try to show what really happened in my life and explain why I did what I did.

-Scott


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry Two**

I should probably begin in talking about myself a little bit. I was born in what was Upstate New York. Of course everything north of New York City was considered upstate. I had a pretty normal life as much as a military brat can have. We moved around a lot, my dad, mom and twin sister Danielle. I guess thinking back now, that military experience probably influenced my deck choices.

I liked moving around and seeing new things and new places, but I also began to realize that something was happening within the military. I can remember my dad coming home very late at night a lot or not even coming home at all some nights. I knew this because he would always see both my sister and I off to bed and talk about an old game called Duel Monsters. I guess my dad was some big time duelist when he was younger because he would tell us both about some of the matches he used to have. But as time went along he would come home late more and more often.

When I was a little older, I finally started to realize what was going on. My father was actually involved in the stories was saw on the news. I remember my mom watching the holo-generator, HG for short, every night he didn't come home, trying to see if she could see him on it. She would stay up very late watching the news and waiting for my dad. When I would come down the stairs some mornings, I would find my mom on the couch asleep with the HG still on.

I think I was about 12 years old when things around my house really started to get tense. I remember my parents arguing a lot about my dad's job. I really didn't understand what exactly was going on but I knew it was something big. I talked with my sister at that time, because we were trying to figure out what was going on with our parents because we feared they would get divorced.

But neither one of us really understood what was going on until the war started. And when it did, everything changed.

-Scott


End file.
